Guess What
by Christy C
Summary: Steve and Tony surprise the rest of the Avengers by telling them about their...less than platonic relationship. Superhusbands. Stony. Oneshot. Drabble. Coming out fic.


**-Bruce-**

Tony is the one to tell Bruce and Bruce is the first to know. Tony, wandered around the lab, fixing some of the things Bruce had written down on one of the screens.

"Oh…yeah." Bruce shook his head at some of his obvious mistakes. Tony nodded, then shrugged.

"Yeah, you must be distracted. You know, I'm distracted a lot, thinking about the fact that I'm dating Captain America." He grinned at Bruce as he dropped the tools he had been holding to stare at him.

"What?" Bruce asked Tony after a few stunned silent seconds. Tony shrugged, grin still smugly in place.

"You know, Steve Rogers, Captain America?" Tony waited for Bruce exasperated nod, and shrugged again, "I'm doing him."

Bruce shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Congratulations Tony." He stated dryly. Tony gave him a half salute, smirking.

**-Natasha-**

Steve tells Natasha, because he feels a certain bond with her. She might be his best friend. That was what made him so nervous. It took him a long time to convince himself that it was okay to date another man and he was worried that Natasha might be mad about his lack of honesty for the last few months.

He met her in the living room, sitting down next to her. She spared him a small smile, before turning her attention back to the knives lying in front of her.

"What is it you want to tell me Steve?" she asked after he sat silently staring at her for a few moments. Steve started, but forced himself to relax.

"I…um….I'm dating someone." Steve started. Natasha hummed, nodding. He took a deep breath. "I've been dating Tony." He declared. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders, but looked nervously at Natasha.

Natasha glanced at him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yeah, for about four months." And then she turned her attention back to knife sharpening and that was that.

Steve gaped at her.

**-Clint-**

Clint was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when he finds out. Everyone knew of his odd habit of traveling by air vent, but no one thought twice about it.

That is, until today.

Tony ambushed Steve the instant he entered the room. Steve both laughed and muttered into the kisses Tony spread all over his face.

"Tony, I just got home." He murmured. That didn't stop him from shrugging out of his jacket anyway. Tony shrugged.

"So?" he muttered against Steve's jaw.

"Don't you at least want to move to the bedroom? We are in the common room, anyone can walk in." Steve pointed out, but didn't object when Tony pushed him down to the couch. He even wrapped his arms around Tony's back after he straddled his lap. Tony ran some hands through Steve's hair.

"I don't care." He stated. "I already told Bruce.

"Jarvis, what was the noise?" Tony questioned, looking worriedly to the ceiling. Steve did the same, brow furrowed.

"I do believe that was Agent Barton passing out in the air vent above your heads sir."

**-Thor-**

Steve laid curled in Tony's arms watching the Wizard of Oz. Yes, that was his choice and Tony was not happy about it. But Steve was okay with the near constant complaints about video quality. Natasha and Clint were on a mission somewhere. Bruce was locked in the lab downstairs, unlikely to come out any time soon and Thor was still on Asgard.

Or so they thought.

"Friends! How I have missed you!" Thor paused in the doorway as he took in Steve and Tony's position, even as they scrambled to separate. His grin widened even more. "I was not told of your union! If I had known I would have brought the gifts of my people!" he pulled them both off the couch and into a hug.

"Union?" Tony coughed, awkwardly attempting to release himself from the hug.

"We are just dating Thor." Steve informed him. Thor frowned, pulling away from the hug.

"Then why did Friend Hawk tell me I should begin to call you Mother and Father?"

**-Coulson-**

Coulson was an accident. Then again, they had just assumed that he had already known since he knew everything.

Steve and Tony stood side by side in the elevator heading up to their floor. Their fingers were tangled together and Tony leaned over.

"You know, I know the perfect way to end the night." Tony murmured into his ear, before leaning a little further and pressing a moist kiss to his jaw. Steve bit down a moan. It was probably a problem that Tony could get him turned on so quickly, so easily.

"Tony." Steve warned as he caught one of Tony's wandering hands. Tony chuckled lowly, turning to face Steve fully. He used their still conjoined hands to tug Steve closer.

"Come on babe." He muttered, biting down on Steve's bottom lip and pulling. Steve hummed.

"Tony, elevator!" he whined in objection. Tony slipped his hands away and into Steve's back pockets.

"So?" he muttered, working on making sure that all of Steve's neck was wet with his saliva. Steve growled.

"You are going to be death of me." He declared, spinning Tony around to press his chest against the side of the elevator. Tony groaned as Steve ran his hands up his stomach, letting them rest over the arc reactor. Steve nuzzled into his neck, pressing wet kisses over the side of his face and neck. Tony ground his hips backwards into Steve, who growled again.

Steve and Tony froze as the doors dinged open. They slowly turned their faces to the man standing on the other side of the doors.

Agent Coulson raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I'll just wait for the next one." he decided, pressing the close elevator button and stepping back.

The doors closed with another ding and the elevator continued up.

* * *

**_R & R._**


End file.
